Both
by RichOnyx
Summary: One was the sun, the other the moon. After desiring each one for so long, can Inuyasha decide who he will finally be with? M/F/F
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: This has been in my head for some time, and I just had to get it out. Please review if you would like to see more--I'm trying to do a couple of chappies a week (if I can)!

**Both**

Inuyasha cursed inwardly as he smelled the familiar sweet and coppery scent of a woman in heat.

_Kagome..._

Inuyasha stifled a groan and moved a bit further upwind to keep from pouncing on the hapless miko, anger boiling deep inside of him that he was the one to have to take such measures, and that Miroku seemed to be blissfully unaware of her and Sango's "feminine times."

"Guys, I think we should camp here for the night. I'm not feeling very well."

_Damn it all!_

Their little motley crew came to a halt as Kagome rushed off to the woods to do that little thing that human women did when they found themselves in blood heat. He had heard something about "pads" and "tampons" once by accident and then heard the crinkling of come kind of paper. Honestly, he didn't know why human women didn't just excuse themselves from polite company during their cycles the way that youkai women did—it would take care of all of those embarrasing moments.

"Um, I think I'll go help Kagome-chan."

The taiyija was gone almost before he could pinpoint it—dark, heady, heavenly, and...sharp. Inuyasha's eyes widened and reddened almost immediately as he recognized it.

_Kagome and Sango...in heat...together..._

"Inuyasha?"

Miroku gently waved his staff before the half-demon who had begun growling reflexively and was still looking down the path that both Sango and Kagome had disappeared down only moments before. Something was nagging him—their travelling companions were acting very strangely, as was Inuyasha, and he just couldn't put a finger on it or why.

All he got was an inarticulate growl and then Inuyasha was gone—silver white hair and fangs melting into the impending night of the evening's dusk.

"I'll be back."

The words drifted to him from behind and Miroku turned in the opposite direction of where the women had disappeared to ask Inuyasha what was wrong, but caught nothing but air.

Inuyasha was already gone.

***

A/N: I know it was short, but more is coming. I've just got to get some sleep. Please review and let me know if you like so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpt 2 Consideration**

_Goddamned, stupid human women. So fucking selfish..._

Inuyasha trampled young weeds and pulverized small stones as he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of where the two women of his group had gone to take care of their "time of the month" issues. Truth be told, he was about ready to pull his hair out—he couldn't take many more freezing baths or whack off onto any more unsuspecting trees. Inuyasha groaned as he idly toyed with his hardened length through the soft folds of his Fire rat haori.

_Both...at the same time..._

He had heard some talk about human women "synchronizing" their cycles together, but it has sounded like a bunch of made up crap to him. Not once in the entire time that they had traveled together had Kagome and Sango had their heats at the same time. At first it was disturbing because it caused him to distance himself twice a month rather than once, but then he was always thankful that he never had to deal with the one-two punch of them together, because...

...because for the life of him, he really couldn't decide who he wanted more.

_Kagome..._

Kagome was bright, the epitome of sunshine and warmth, bathing all in her presence in the incessant rays of unquestioned acceptance. She was the all-caring, the all-understanding, the all-accepting. Kagome could fix any situation and any person with a hug and a smile...she had completely repaired Inuyasha from his broken heart though he had never so much as said a kind word...

_Sango..._

Sango was the moon of vengeance and righteous life, the dark flower of undying passion that could infect the entire group with a zest and zeal that was unmatched by any other. She was an ally, an equal in battle, and the fiercest warrior-woman he had ever seen...and she was completely and utterly _pure_...

_This isn't fair.._

Inuyasha grumbled as he kicked at another small sapling, causing it to go flying far over the forest canopy. Truth be told, he was afraid to speak to either one of them. He figured that as time passed, his feelings would decline or at least become more manageable, but that had not happened even once in the three years that they had been together searching for jewel shards and hunting for Naraku. His feelings had not become any clearer for one versus the other, either. He would be in an equally crappy mood if he were away from Sango from too long as he would be if he were away from Kagome. Because Sango was almost always there, he was simply better able to control his temper tantrums for her presence. Inuyasha thought back to when he had first met the taiyija and the incredible anger he had felt against Naraku for hurting her so, how he had been so rough and rude because his heart was breaking for her inside. That was it—it was the beginning of the end for him as far as he was concerned...

_I'm a fucking pussy..._

But it wasn't just his lack of resolve that was a barrier. There were the complications. Kagome and her time-traveling. Sango and Kohaku.

Not to mention that there was also Hiraikotsu and his favorite three-letter word...

_Keh, figures I'd fall for the only two women who could kick my ass..._

Well, three, but Inuyasha had finally come to the decision that he had to let Kikyou go. She was lost forever to him—only a sad shell of the being he once loved as Naraku twisted and darkened her into an instrument of hatred and loathing. He wanted to love her, he really did, but it all seemed to come to him one day when he was holding her in his arms...

She had no scent.

No, she had a scent of earth and clay, but all beings had a signature essence of life—of health and musk. It was that essence that was altered when a person was seriously ill, infertile, or otherwise unbalanced. It was that essence that faded away upon death.

And that's exactly how she smelled.

Off balance. Bland. Dead.

That fateful encounter with Kikyou was the last time that he had seen her, and informed her quite suddenly and quite forcefully that she could have him when he was good and ready to die and not a minute before that. That had been nearly a month ago, and Inuyasha had been grateful that she seemed to respect his wishes enough to not come around any longer, even if he did have a sinking suspicion that she was planning to slit his throat in the night.

_Oh well, it's not any different then she was doing before..._

Inuyasha looked up to see that his feet and stupid dog sense of smell had taken him in exactly the opposite direction of where he wanted to go—directly in a large semicircle towards the hot spring where Kagome and Sango said they were going. He had been trying to get away from them so that their smell would not cause him to do...things...that he _really_ wanted to do...

Inuyasha's member twitched eagerly in his hakama. He was going to have problems controlling himself if he didn't turn around very soon...

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Well, you tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell. He's a loud-mouthed unbearable asshole!"

"That you can't seem to keep your eyes off of..."

Silence.

Inuyasha paused in mid-step. He had just turned around, common sense finally winning out over his demon blood, but damned if he could keep going with the two most irritating and beautiful women on the planet talking it up...about him...

Sango waded closer to Kagome. The girl had been acting strangely since she first started having her heat—her eyes seemed to glaze over whenever she looked at Inuyasha. The same loud-mouthed, unbearable asshole that she always complained about she would stare at for hours when she thought no one was watching. It was strange—at least a little. By any means, the men that they traveled with were distinctly handsome, and Sango knew that she was more than a little taken with the monk. But there _was_ something about the fearless and foolish Inuyasha that was...alluring...and she could understand Kagome's attraction in many ways.

"I'm not trying to upset you, Kagome. Just trying to help you. You can't keep staring at him when you think no one's looking—you're not fooling anybody. I can help you get him alone, if that's what you want..."

Kagome felt her face flush in ten different shades. That was what she wanted, but she kept having images of naughty things flash through her mind—of his mouth and hands and tongue doing things and of her mouth and hand and tongue doing things...things that were not appropriate, that were not polite, that were just...not...Inuyasha...

"No, Sango. I think I just have to work this out on my own. I mean...everyone had naughty thoughts, right? That doesn't mean that we should act on them. I mean, have you thought about Inuyasha that way?"

Sango was taken aback. She hadn't seen that one coming in a million years. In fact, she was prepared to answer about Miroku—about how she had had impure thoughts, but had taken her time to meditate and clear her mind to control the urges. About how she could now sit in a room alone with him without contemplating terrible, wonderful things...at least most of the time...

But she wasn't prepared for this.

"Wha—Inuyasha? No—I mean yes—I mean...I had...thoughts...once, but..."

All conversation was cut off abruptly as a loud crash was heard in the forest surrounding the hot spring. Sango cursed her stupidity—they were too far out to get their weapons and would be easy prey for any youkai in the area.

_Goddess, please bring Inuyasha...we need him right now..._

"Oh, Kami..."

Kagome's startled gasp caused Sango to whirl and time stopped at the predator who was regarding them with blood-filled eyes and sharp, metallic fangs.

"...no..."

***

A/N: As always, please review if you like. This can be a quick or long fic, so I'd love to hear what you guys think, especially if you think I should continue!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Um, GRAPHIC. Don't read of you can't handle. Um, yeah...

**Chpt 3. Decision**

CLAIM. MARK. CLAIM. CLAIM. _**CLAIM!!!**_

That's all that Inuyasha heard, the youkai in his ear rushing through his veins, heating his blood, and moving him forward despite the protests of his quickly dissipating human side.

He had heard them. He had heard everything. He had heard about how Kagome—his Kagome—had felt about him. He had heard about how his little coral, dear Sango, had lusted after him. He had heard the two women of his life talk about him in the third person as if he were an object and not a sentient being who had been fighting the urge to bend them over and fuck them brainless for nearly three years.

And now, he had finally run out of excuses as to why that would be such a bad idea.

Kagome and Sango stood stunned in the center of the hot springs. There stood Inuyasha in all of his glory on the bank, but he didn't...seem...like Inuyasha. No, the being before them was bronzed and thick, coated in a light sheen of slippery sweat that glistened in the moist air. Where the thin, almost lanky dog-demon had gone three years ago was anybody's guess—before them stood a ruby-eyed full-demon Inu God.

"...Inu...yasha..."

Kagome was too shocked to scream the dreaded incantation, though that was only momentary, but to her horror, it didn't seem to work on the purple-striped youkai before her.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?"

It was Sango's voice that called this time, with a strength that didn't match the fear in her heart. Both new—full demon Inuyasha was not one to be toyed with.

Inuyasha didn't respond and slowly waded into to water to approach the two naked women. Sango stepped back, dragging Kagome with her and positioning the miko behind her, but did not leave the water entirely, instead planting her feet directly in the middle of the hot spring and waiting.

_Wait...she's not fleeing..._

The human part of Inuyasha's mind registered that last tidbit of information before it was wiped out entirely, pushed away by the raging demon blood that had finally found a righteous outlet for its lust and desire.

"Kagome, you must leave." Sango turned and spoke to the miko urgently. This was not going to end well—_someone_ was going to have to mate with the dog demon or incapacitate him, and considering that there was nothing in the immediate vicinity to do the latter, one of them was going to have to...mount him. Kagome had her friends and family in the future—she could not be tied down in medieval Japan for her entire life, but Sango...well, what man would want her other than the incorrigible monk anyway? But Kagome didn't see things that way.

"The hell I will—come with me Sango. We have to get some help if something is wrong with Inuyasha."

"There's nothing wrong with Inuyasha. Leave now Kagome, while you have the chance."

"There's—"

"Inuyasha has scented our heat, Kagome. He...needs to mate. NOW."

Kagome felt her entire body rise several degrees as the implications of what Sango was saying finally hit her. Mate? Inuyasha? Now?

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sango did a double-take. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"He is half-demon, Kagome. You do not know what you are asking. He could very well kill you in his passion."

"And leaving you here to deal with him alone is better?"

Sango had nothing to say to that and instead turned to the red-eyed dog demon who was less than three feet away from them and still advancing.

"I am a taiyija. I can handle Inuyasha..."

"Are you ready to be his mate?"

Truth be told, Sango had only considered it once—once when Inuyasha's gaze had stayed on her just a little bit too long and the completely incongruous idea of his flesh against hers had popped unbidden into her mind.

"No, but I don't have a choice. We can't both flee from him and make it. I will stay and try to fend him off for as long as possible. You get back to the camp and get help."

"But Sango, if Inuyasha scented us, won't other demons smell us, too?"

_Damn._

Sango's shoulders slumped as she realized that Kagome was right. She was actually probably safer staying in the hot spring and facing the evil that she knew rather than the evil that she didn't know. For all she knew, Naraku could be lurking out there just waiting for one of them to run out naked and alone and smelling of heat and blood...

Sango shuddered at that thought. Better Inuyasha than Naraku any day.

Full demon Inuyasha advanced and stopped less than two feet from the two naked women, sniffing the air and growling lightly. His ears and claws jerked and his eyes closed to half mast as the demon scented the air...searching...

"What's he doing?" Kagome huddled closer to Sango, unnerved by the purely feral characteristics of the full-blooded youkai before her. She loved Inuyasha tremendously, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't afraid of his youkai side, and with good reason. Sango leaned over to her, confusion etched on her face, as well.

"I think...he's trying to choose."

Sango paled when Inuyasha growled and locked eyes with her. It seemed his decision was made.

"Kagome...back away very slowly. Keep your eyes down and step to the side...slowly, Kagome..."

Kagome was ready to cry. She could feel the heat wafting off of Inuyasha's form and Sango's fear, though the girl hid it well. Neither one of them knew what was going to happen, but they both knew that it would change their lives forever. And, goddess help her, she wanted to be the one that he changed his life for.

"No! I...I..."

"Kagome, do—it—now..."

Sango's voice left no room for argument, and Kagome took two steps back, careful to avoid looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

Inuyasha wuffed lightly in approval and then closed in on the taiyija, his Red Fire Rat robe open and wet as he slid it off of his magnificent body. His claws flexed and dipped under the water next and Kagome could see the distinctive red of his hakama float up next to her. He seemed so tall, so solid, so well built, so..._masculine_...at that moment that Kagome could have cried. Water dripped down the strong profile of his chin, tracing in lazy rivers down hardened pectorals, circled around dark, hardened nipples... Kagome tried not to look down but she couldn't help it. The water that came up to the women's necks stopped below Inuyasha's chest, but even with that she could see the very distinct outline of...good _**GODS**_...

Inuyasha never looked more perfect than he did at that moment.

Sango was scared—more scared than she had ever been in her entire life. She had never been with a man, much lest a lust-driven half demon ready to rut, and Inuyasha was very deliberately stalking her, gliding through the water like a snake and closing in on his prey. He looked as if he would devour her whole, the purple crimson of his eyes boring unspeakable acts deep into her psyche as she gazed in singular horror.

_I thought inuyoukai didn't like water..._

So much for that idea. The pool around them seemed to be doing nothing to slow the hanyou down as he seemed to flash and Sango felt herself eye-level less than an inch away from the demon's chest. Instinct was telling her to run, but her training was telling her to stay, look downwards, bare her neck in submission to appease the youkai...

And she wasn't listening to a word of either one.

Inuyasha could feel his blood boil as the tiny taiyija before him kept staring him in the face. She was a challenging bitch, he'd give her that. A perfect bitch to pup. Reaching down, he made to grab her upper arm and pull her to him...

...just to have his claw slapped away.

_Oh goddess..._

Sango hadn't meant to slap away Inuyasha's advance—it was simply a reflex from dealing with the monk for all of those years.

_I hope he doesn't get..._

Red anger was all that Inuyasha felt as the blood red of his eyes deepened to a brilliant ruby. His need was already acute and painfully throbbing in the warm water around them. How dare his bitch reject him, deny him, challenge him!

**::IT IS TOO LATE TO STRUGGLE, BITCH::**

"N—"

Sango didn't have moment to breathe as a muscled arm shot out and Inuyasha grabbed her roughly, twirling her 180 degrees on his lap. She felt goosebumps as she was raised out of the water and brought towards him—no preamble and no warning as he raised her hips and brought her down squarely on him, impaling her womanhood in a single, sharp thrust.

"Agggh!"

She had heard talk, had seen things, but...nothing could have prepared Sango for this...

Hot, blinding, unbearable...

_**...ECSTACY...**_

"Uhnnnn...._**KAMI!**_...aaahh..."

Sango half floated, half bounced hard off of Inuyasha's pelvis as he immediately lunged deep into her swollen womanhood, sweat pouring off of her body to mix with the steamy water around them. She was only dimly aware of Kagome to her right moving forward to brush the hair off of her forehead and whisper soothing things in her ear as her demon lover thrust deep inside of her, increasing his pace from brutal to punishing and spreading her legs far enough to strain her thighs.

"Shhhh....it's ok Sango, just relax..."

Kagome tried her best to soothe her best friend as Inuyasha rode her mercilessly, his arms flexing as he pistoned the demon slayer up and down brutally. Sango's entire body was red, her breasts bouncing off the surface of the water as Inuyasha jerked hard inside of her, her wails melting into inarticulate grunts of pleasure and pain from his advance. Tears were falling down her face, though she didn't know it, and it matched the tears that dotted Kagome's own.

God, she wanted to be in Sango's place.

Inuyasha grunted with each thrust, massaging and kneading Sango's pliant thighs as he kept them open wide to his achingly large manhood and rammed her tightened sex. Heaven was in his hands, against his groin, crying out for more. He had wanted this for so long that he was beside himself with pleasure, eyes lolling back in his head as Sango rode him like a stallion, her inner walls grabbing him hungrily.

He could smell the salt of tears, but couldn't stop—he would have plenty of time to soothe his mate once she was properly claimed. But for now, he needed her, every aching piece of her flesh, and his youkai would not be appeased without it.

**:SAY MY NAME, BITCH:**

Sango was awash in an ocean of fire, and she gripped it tightly, holding onto the hands and arms that were devastating her world in uncontrolled bursts of raw lust and desire. Her throat was parched, dry from screaming despite the water that surrounded them. She could hear him behind her, rough and feral, commanding her in a language she did not know, but implicitly understood as a child did its mother. The ache in her loins bowed to him, moved with him, prompted her to please her demon lover, and Sango scratched out the name of her possessor wanting, needing to hear the claim for herself so that it would be true...

"I—nu—ya—sha!"

Inuyasha rumbled in delight and moved a single clawed hand up to encircle Sango's throat, caressing lightly as he growled his claim.

**:MY BITCH. MINE:**

Something was growing, moving, twisting inside of Sango and she wanted to get it out—desperately needed to let it go and get it out of her body.

"Inu...can't...need..._**MORE!**_"

Inuyasha howled long and loud, acquiescing to his mate's request to fuck her harder as she thrust back onto his swollen member.

"Yea...aaa...._yessssssss_..."

Sheets of white were fast hurtling before him, and Inuyasha tried desperately to push himself backwards from the brink—he was dominant, she was not. His mate had to come first. Sango for her part was almost there, the swelling in her womanhood incredibly painful as she moved frantically against the hard flesh inside her to cure the ache, the itch, the burning that was threatening to burn her alive.

**:NOW, BITCH! NOW!:**

Inuyasha could wait no longer and plunged two elongated fangs deep into the soft recesses of Sango's shoulder. Everything fell into place for the taiyija at that moment with the filling in her body, the hands on her thighs, and the fangs in her shoulders—Sango screamed in a final orgasmic spasm that pierced the dark and inky sky. Her walls stopped Inuyasha cold, forcing a release so powerful that it shook the entire surface of the spring as he howled his completion.

Kagome watched on, mesmerized by the magnificence of the two fighters—drenched and flushed, completely absorbed in each other's bodies as they fused in unslaked desire over and over again. She wanted to be a part, but Inuyasha had made his choice, and she'd respect that and wish them well. Kissing Sango on the forehead as her entire body fell limp after its agonized release, Kagome stepped backwards slowly...

...only to be stopped by and iron grip.

**:ORO, BITCH—WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?...:**

***

A/N: OK, so how was that? Please don't kill me that I had Inuyasha virtually boink Sango to death. I just really thought she needed to have the pipe laid REALLY well. But that's just me...Review to agree, dispute and otherwise let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpt 4 Kagome's turn**

Kagome gasped as she was crushed to Inuyasha's lips, still warm and wet from Sango's mating mark. His tongue barged past hers, demanding the permission she so desperately wanted to give him.

They were moving, traveling through time and space, and Kagome barely registered as Inuyasha cradled her with one arm as he supported Sango with his other, still connected deep within her womb, and walked to the mossy banks of the hot spring shore.

She only realized they had moved when he broke the kiss and gently pulled himself out of the thoroughly unconscious taiyija, laying her lovingly on her side before he turned back to contemplate a trembling and highly confused Kagome...with a full demon dick swaying eagerly in the air...

_What do they say..."be careful what you ask for?"..._

"Uh, Inu—"

**::YOUR TURN, BITCH::**

Kagome didn't have any time to finish her question before he was upon her, grabbing and snarling, claiming her body in the same greedy fashion he had done the demon slayer.

Kagome cried out, unpent passion already circling in her loins as the dog-demon feasted on her hungrily, her womanhood already well swollen and prepared from the steamy water of the hot springs and her own slick juices. She wanted this—wanted him, even if it meant that she was knocked unconscious...it would be worth it...

**::BEG FOR ME, BITCH::**

Inuyasha was in heaven—another bitch, another mate, another mother for his pups...He didn't think, didn't check for anything other than adequate lubrication before positioning himself between the twin columns of Kagome's legs. He wanted, needed to hear her...now...

_Yes, gods thank you so much!__  
_  
"Inu—please!"

Yanking the panting Kagome by the ankles, Inuyasha doubled her up, legs folder over his shoulders and pulled back to...

_Gently, Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha's ear flattened to his skull as he hissed at his first mate's gentle prodding and stopped cold. Sango lifted herself up gently, gingerly and looked him deep in the eyes with a "You damned better not" stare that had his feared inner demon whimpering in surprise.

Shit.

Inuyasha had mated Sango, made her his bitch, but he was equally a tied to her as she was to him. He couldn't ignore her any more than he could stop breathing. And now, when his need was most painful, she was stopping him cold, and he sincerely wanted to do nothing more than kill her or fuck her to death.

And he could do neither.

Sango's eyes twinkled with dangerous intensity as she, with some difficulty, stood to face the growling inuyoukai who had claimed her. Damn it all to hell if he couldn't learn his place early on—he may have claimed her, but she damned sure as hell also claimed him.

_**Don't test me, Inuyasha!**_

With the practiced ease of an older sibling, Sango grabbed one of the white fluffy appendages on the top of Inuyasha's head and twisted to emphasize her point. Inuyasha howled in pain and tackled her, only to find her giggling uncontrollably underneath him. He frowned and growled, but Sango only laughed the harder, pushing him upwards with surprising strength in the face of what he had hoped would was an intimidating stare.

Wonderful. The son of the Great and Terrible Dog Demon reduced to a wayward puppy by his mate.

**::ORO, BITCH—WHAT'S SO FUNNY?::**

Sango couldn't help but laugh at the look of annoyed consternation that crossed Inuyasha's face. Even in his demon form, he could be so...adorable...that Sango had a hard time keeping a straight face when he was obviously annoyed with her. But she knew that she was safe—inuyoukai could not harm their mates even if they wanted to unless it was to protect the safety of their cubs, so...Inuyasha could complain all he wanted, but could only look like he was going to kill her. Nothing more.

_Imagine what would have happened if I had really wanted to hurt you Inuyasha...If you want a second mate, then listen!_

Inuyasha sat back, pouting petulantly with full-blown demon clawmarks tapping on his crossed arms. He looked like a schoolboy who had just been reprimanded and forced to listen to the principle about his next punishment.

_I do not object...if she is willing. And if you are gentle. Do not take this lightly—we are both versed in inuyoukai mating habits._

Kagome listened to the strange melody of barks and whines that seemed to emanate from Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha moved from looking angry enough to kill Sango, to seriously afraid of the taiyija's towering wrath, and finally to petulant and resigned to doing something other than he had planned. Even in full demon mode, Inuyasha was still Inuyasha—incredibly cute. The 'conversation' seemed to end, Sango blushing and then nodding once meekly as Inuyasha smiled in triumph and turned to address the naked human woman on her back before him. Kagome lifted herself onto her elbows as she awaited Inuyasha's decision.

"Well?! Do you want this or not, bitch?!"

"Want...what?"

"Ya know I have Sango. I've already mated her and I can't undo that—nor do I want to. I love Sango and she'll always be a part of me. If you can't accept that, then say so now—I don't want to hear any bitching or whining about it later!"

Anyone else would be upset, but Kagome knew and understood what Inuyasha—her Inuyasha was saying, and she could see how it was kicking in already. They had only been mates for the past hour, and already Inuyasha was protecting and shielding his mate.

"I—I want to be with you...but I want Sango to be with you...I want her to be happy..."

Kagome swallowed as she thought out loud, sincerity coloring her voice a deep, sensual tone. It was true. She wanted Sango to be with someone who would protect her and let her know that she was not alone. For years, she had thought that the best person for that had been Miroku, but she realized that her own needs prevented her from seeing who else admired the young taiyija. Another man to protect, to cherish, to love the young demon slayer with all of his heart and soul. Another man to make her, the fierce warrior, feel like a delicately loved princess.

Another man who Kagome wanted as her own.

And when Inuyasha had locked eyes on Sango in the spring, she understood how seriously selfish she had been. But people had one husband, one wife, one "mate" didn't they? Or was that some illusion of her limited human mind, as well?

"So is that a yes or a no?"

Kagome was confused. "A yes or a no to what?"

"To being my mate, you dumb bitch! What do you think?!!"

"What do you mean?!! You've already mated Sango!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked towards his now beet red mate for assistance. Sango crept forwards slightly, wincing as she moved until she found a comfortable position slightly next to Kagome and spoke again.

"Kagome, though it is unusual, taiyoukai can have more than one mate—think of Inuyasha's father. Inutaisho had Izayoi and Sesshomaru's mother and...Inuyasha would like to know if you would consider joining him—joining us—as his second mate...He needs me to be OK with that for that to happen, and I...well, I would like it if you would be...or consider...just think about what you want, Kagome-san."

Kagome sat back and tried to digest the new information that she had just been given. "So, taiyoukai can have multiple...mates, and I would be 'second mate.' What's the difference?"

It was Inuyasha who responded this time, his voice more deep and naturally commanding than she had ever heard it. For a moment he sounded like a true youkai prince...

"There is none. You will both be alpha—any others will be beta. It is impossible to differentiate because you are both equally strong in different ways..."

He didn't finish as a sharp yap came from Sango's mouth.

**::THERE WILL BE NO OTHERS!::**

Inuyasha turned an amused eye towards Sango, and Kagome could swear she could hear their conversation in her head.

_Jealous, eh?___

_Bite me!___

_I intend to...__  
_  
"Yes, I want to be with you, Inuyasha. I've always wanted to be with you...and I want to be there for Sango, too."

**::GOOD::**

All discussion suddenly ended as Inuyasha crept forward on all fours. Kagome "eeped" a bit, but moved slowly against his muscled form as he settled his weight forward onto her chest and stomach. He need was pressed against her stomach, and Kagome repressed the chill that snaked down her spine as he ground against her core to test her wetness. Kagome moaned, capturing Inuyasha's lips hungrily as he lapped up and down her neck and trailed lower to play and suckle her aching breasts.

Kagome arched into Inuyasha, grabbing him by the smooth skin of his back and pulling him into her frame. She mewled as one clawed hand reached her hidden jewel and swirled, teasing the small nub with practiced ease as she melted into a pool of jello on the forest floor.

_Sometimes being second isn't all that bad..._

Inuyasha couldn't take any more. He needed Kagome. He wanted Kagome. She needed and wanted him. And he had the consent of the other woman of his life to move forward. Moving as gently as his demon blood would allow, Inuyasha coaxed open Kagome's shuddering thighs and slid into her muscled inferno, stamping back a yelp at her slick tightness.

Kagome was lost—she had wanted this for so long that she forgot to breathe as Inuyasha pushed into her and then with one deft movement, tore through her maidenhead. The pain was brief but intense, and Kagome tensed involuntarily at the foreign intrusion until she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.

They were gold.

The most brilliant and intense shade of gold she had ever seen.

"Inu...yasha..."

"Kagome..."

Kagome shivered at the way her voice sounded on his lips—long and deep and beautiful with desire and love. She wanted to hear her name like that on his lips forever.

"...hold on."

Kagome tightened her hold around Inuyasha's neck, bringing him to rest his forehead in the crook of her neck as his body undulated on top of hers. She could feel him as he slid in and out effortlessly, smoothly, and softly—deep growls and small whines coming from him. He seemed lost and a part of her cried out to help find him, complete him in the same way that he did her until the oceans of desire cooled in them both—that now was finally the place, finally the time to requite their unbridled love.

The walls were closing in on her and she could see Sango, smiling warmly, coming to her side to stroke her hair gently and delicately as mountains built in the swollen lips of Kagome's womanhood. She wanted to scream, to yell her love to the heavens, as Inuyasha increased his pace, stabbing in hard, determined thrusts in and out of her body with deadly precision borne of instinct and desire.

"Kami...gods..._**DAMMNIT MORE!**_"

Somewhere far away, she could hear Sango chuckle and shake her head, but Kagome couldn't care as Inuyasha howled and lifted her bodily to reverse their positions with her straddling his hips. Kagome didn't need to be told twice—she had never mounted a man before, but she had seen enough movies to know what to do, and she lifted lightly before slamming down and bucking for all she was worth against the inu's groin.

_**"FUUUUUCKKAGOME!"**_

Inuyasha nearly sat straight up as Kagome pistoned down, a combination of pleasured pain skating across his chiseled features as what was turning out to be his not-so-innocent mate ground his manhood into the hot depths of her liquid tightness. It was pure fire, pure pleasure, pure hell jolting through his body in uncontrollable bursts that arched his back in agonized ecstasy. He opened his mouth to let out another agonized howl...

...just to have it swallowed hole by the taiyija's mouth.

The heat in Kagome's loins was building far beyond her control, her blunt little nails digging into Inuyasha's sides hard enough to break skin. She hurt and ached all over from the sheer intensity of sensation going through her as Inuyasha slapped his pelvis upwards and into her, bouncing her hard to fall heavily on his engorged member. Kagome was inarticulate with the need to relieve the awful tightening sensation that was crossing her eyes in mind-numbing pain, tears streaming from her denied release...she just needed...a little...more...

"PLEASE...INUYASHA!"

_Now, koi...open your eyes..._

Kagome opened her eyes at the same moment that Inuyasha shot straight up, smashing both her and Sango together on his lap. Sango's eyes were closed as her fingers played roughly against the hardened nub of her clit, but before Kagome could completely register the scene, Inuyasha grabbed her hair and tilted her head, and she felt it—the piercing and burning sensation in her neck that would be his claim on her for all eternity and echoed deep in her soul. Almost as if she had permission, Kagome screamed as the ache in her body finally exploded in brilliant red and black spots that blinded her vision and coated Inuyasha's entire lap in wet, juicy cream. The sensation spread through their shared bond, and Inuyasha came next, spurting his essence deep into Kagome's body as Sango finished in great gasps holding onto the inu in front and Kagome in back as she rode out the last of her post-orgasmic tremors.

Sango held both trembling forms—that of her demon mate and her best friend until the tremors in their frames stilled and Inuyasha gently removed himself from Kagome's inner sanctum. He wasn't done—not by a long shot, and Sango had a feeling that she was going to have a very long night since Kagome was already falling into a deep, comfortable sleep and Inuyasha's burnished gaze was turning on her own. But she had needed to make sure that it was done—that the cycle of their love remained unbroken and that all feelings were known and accepted. Who would have thought that the three of them would have started out as jewel hunters and ended up as mates?

But somehow, it seemed like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Inuyasha rubbed soothing circles in Sango's back as he gently placed Kagome next to them, nuzzling her gently with a soft nose and tongue even as he lifted Sango's hips to his broad lap. It was her turn to fulfill their compromise, and Kagome shifted slightly, happy that it wasn't her who had to stay up all night with Inuyasha's ravenous libido.

"Can't I take a few minutes to...you know, rest...?"

A low growl was the only response, and Kagome would have chuckled if she could. As it was, she could barely speak, barely feel as the darkness closed in on her. She was drifting and warm, comfortable with all in the world as the most perfect words reached from a dark, masculine voice to her own. Thank the gods that she could hear that voice...

"Welcome home, Kagome."

And for that, she was eternally grateful.


End file.
